


You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

by thatyeehawwriter



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Partying, Romance, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyeehawwriter/pseuds/thatyeehawwriter
Summary: Sam and Grizz have started something between themselves and they couldn't be happier with each other. Only problem is, no one else knows. Not only do they have to navigate school, drama, and their own family lives but keeping this secret from everyone they know.





	1. Staring and Stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I cannot say how much all the love on my first fic meant to me and it (along with two awesome people who gave me some inspo and ideas via tumblr, shoutout to tumblr users justavirgovirgin and kylieq101 !) inspired me to write this. My first multi-chapter fic! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to say but ! enjoy and I hope there aren't too many mistakes (':

The late bell rung right on time as usual, Sam had guessed. He didn't need to hear it to know, because there was always an immediate change in the hallways when the bells rung. Doors started to close and people either started walking with a 30% increase in speed or rolled their eyes and seemed to walk even slower. Sam didn't mind though; his next class was right at the end of the hall and knew the teacher wouldn't give him or Becca any shit for being nearly a minute late.

Speaking of Becca, that's what had made them late in the first place. Becca had been too busy texting while walking (which made her and the rest of the student body slow down to a snail's pace when doing so) and they always walked to class with each other. Sam had not seen Becca like this ever. Smiling down at her phone, her bottom lip in between her teeth, thumbs never leaving the phone screen.

It made Sam smile too, he was happy when Becca was happy. That's what it was like being best friends with each other. They shared each other's emotions, no one understood them quite like each other. Sam had decided to pry just a little before entering the classroom, nudging Becca's shoulder with his elbow slightly and when she didn't notice, flicking the side of her head playfully.

"Hey! Ow, Sam, what was that for?" She finally looked up, signing and speaking at a laughing Sam while they both had stopped in front of the door.

"Whoever you're talking to must be incredibly hot or rich or both. You have not stopped texting them to even breathe." Sam signed, watching Becca turn a pale shade of red.

"Don't let your imagination run too wild, Sam, I was just talking to my partner for project in my child development class." Becca sighed pointedly, which didn't faze Sam and he just gave her even more of a "don't bullshit with me" type of look. Becca scoffed before adding, " It's Kelly Aldrich, you know her. We got paired together as parents for the stupid robotic baby assignment not some super hottie I'm lusting after. You can relax."

Sam just nodded, still giving her that same smile but keeping it toned down unless he wanted Becca to start on another rant of why she won't be dating anytime soon. So he just grabbed her hand and squeezed as a sort of message that he'll drop it and Becca smiled at him. Nearly immediately after, the door to their class swung open revealing their classmate and football team member, Grizz. He was tall and the nicest one on the team. Always seemingly treading the line between jock and golden retriever puppy.

"Uh hey guys Mr. Rodriguez wants to know when you'll be joining us?" Grizz said, eyes sort of falling on Sam and staying there just a little too long. He looked to Becca quickly once he realized he was nearly staring. Not in a bad way of course, Grizz just couldn't help it, Sam just glowed to him.

Becca looked up at Sam who obviously wasn't going to respond by the way his mouth just sort of hung open ever so slightly like he was trying to figure out what to say and answered Grizz instead, "Yeah sorry we were just walking in, thanks, Grizz." Becca smiled grabbing the door from him and letting Sam and herself inside to their seats.

Becca looked back at Sam who sat behind her in geography and smiled wildly at him before signing, "Have you heard the saying about the pot and the kettle?" Sam looked at her not understanding how this applies to anything of what just happened. "The way you looked at Grizz was intense." Becca smirked glancing over her shoulder at Grizz who was stacking random items on Clark's sleeping figure with Jason and Luke.

Sam followed Becca's eyes. How could anyone not look at him? He really was different to Sam and no one could deny how handsome Grizz was. But he wasn't going to admit that to Becca...yet...not after he tried to pry over her simply smiling at her phone. "You changing our usual two minute walk to class to an eight minute walk because you couldn't look away from your texts with someone is not the same as me  _looking_ at Grizz. He caught me off guard, I thought he was Mr. Rodriguez." Sam lied shrugging it off.

"First off it wasn't 'someone', I told you honestly that I was texting Kelly about our project and secondly, whatever. Let's just learn about ancient Mesopotamia or something equally exciting, we'll talk more after." Becca signed and whispered. She rolled her eyes and smiled good naturedly before turning around to read the packet they've been working on. Sam grinned in agreeance and as soon as Becca turned his eyes were back on Grizz. 

 

    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited out near the front of the school to meet Becca, sitting on the steps mindlessly playing on his phone. He was about to text Becca himself when she beat him to it sending three texts in tandem, Sam opened them. Chuckling to himself at her name in his phone he was not going to be changing (much to Becca's chagrin).

_**baby mama** : im so sorry sam i have to reschedule _

**_baby mama_ ** _: i have to get started on this project with kelly_

**_baby_  ** _**mama** : dont hate me okay i love you i will text you later xoxo_

Sam sighed and genuinely wasn't that mad, he did believe her but decided to continue his teasing anyways.

_**me:** have fun with "kelly" (;  
_

**_baby mama:_  ** _dont start with me_

Sending her a kissy-face emoji, he set his phone in his pocket and started walking home. His parents usually prefer for him to be with someone but sometimes he enjoyed the solidarity. Besides, his house wasn't that far.

He'd been walking only about two minutes before a car pulled up on his right. Sam stopped and cocked his head. He realized it was Grizz's car, recognizing it from the times he's seen him hanging out with his friends in the parking lot before school. The other times he's seen it he wasn't focused on what the car looked like exactly, there were other, more important things going on. He could make out the faces of Clark and Luke and could only guess Jason was there as well before the driver's door opened and out stepped his correct assumption: Grizz.

"What are you doing man let's go we have to set up for tonight," Jason said to Grizz who paid him no mind and looked at Sam.

"Hey, I uh saw you walking and wondered if you wanted a ride?" Sam could almost feel Grizz's nerves, his eyes were a little too wide and he pushed his hair back behind his ears twice in that one sentence. Sam grinned and would've jumped at the chance had Grizz been alone. But wasn't keen on sharing any time in close spaces with any other members of the team.

"Oh, no thank you, my house is just up there, i'll be okay." Sam hoped he wasn't turning red, he felt warm though. 

"No problem,.man. Just making sure in case...and stuff." Grizz awkwardly trailed off, still smiling. Both sorta stared in silence for a millisecond longer than normal before Jason reached over and honked the horn signaling Grizz to get a move on. "I have to go but uh, yeah be safe?" Grizz moved slowly making sure he saw Sam nod or so before disappearing completely out of sight, which Sam did. They gave a final smile before Grizz  went back in the car and drove off. Leaving behind Sam who was smiling like a dork but would definitely have to talk to Grizz later... 

 

   ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grizz got back in the car only slightly dejected and wishing Sam had accepted the offer. Maybe he should've invited him to the party  _first_  instead. That was his plan, was to ask him if he wanted to come to Grizz's party later at his house, that would be parent-free all weekend. He had a spur of the moment plan when he had seen Sam walking, to ask him if he needed a ride, drive him to his house, then ask him to the party.

 _I should've just texted him when I got to the house and asked him to come to the party..._ Grizz thought, he felt so lame.

"Bro what was that? Isn't he Campbell's brother?" Jason asked from the back seat.

"Y-yeah, Sam, his name is Sam. I was going to invite him to the party. Everyone was pretty much invited." Grizz replied hoping the conversation switched to something, anything.

"Good thing you didn't, their family is fucking freaky. Campbell's a disturbed coke head, the redheaded one's just weird, and hey, aren't they related to Cassandra?" Clark piped in, unprovoked.

"Sam's not a freak," Grizz jumped in before anyone else could say anything, "Campbell? Without question but Sam and Campbell don't even act related." Grizz tried not to get too defensive lest someone read too much into it. "Besides it's not like Campbell won't find his way into the party anyway. Any place where he can get girls to do coke in the bathroom with him, he's just drawn to, invite or not. So, not inviting Sam wouldn't have helped that..." Grizz mumbled. That did the trick though because soon enough the convo left Sam completely in favor of all the crazy shit Campbell has done in the past after crashing parties.

Grizz really wanted Sam to be there. It wasn't obvious right? Everyone was invited after all.

Grizz and the boys got to his house soon enough, they all hopped out and went in after Grizz unlocked the front door. The house was already empty, but the clue that his parents already left was the vacant driveway.

"Hey I'm going to grab the coolers out of the car, Luke could you start grabbing the ice bags from the basement?" Grizz asked already walking backwards to the front door, phone in hand already about to open a new message.

"Yeah man I'm on it!" Luke yelled back, in action at the sound of Grizz's words. He was gonna do anything he could to help since God knows Jason and Clark were going to fuck around half the time and try and drink before anyone got here.

As soon as Grizz got out the door he was about to compose a text to Sam before seeing Sam had texted him first. That made Grizz feel soft inside, Sam made him feel that way, no one before him had the privilege of making Grizz feel that way.

_**Not My Secret Boyfriend:** getting pretty close to dangerous waters there_

Grizz knew Sam wasn't being that serious or scolding, they teased each other a lot.

_**Me:** I know. I just couldn't help myself. It's been really hard to see you this week with practice going on. _

_**Not My Secret Boyfriend:** i miss u too_

Grizz and Sam had started this almost a month ago to the date, pining and crushing months before that. They knew it wouldn't really be a big deal, Grizz was okay with the idea of coming out. He used to not be, he was ready to leave everyone behind once graduation came. Sam helped him though without realizing it. Grizz was falling in love with him and didn't give a fuck. He understood why people wanted to proclaim their love and wanted to proudly walk out and about holding their lover's hand. He got why now. Even despite that him and Sam had agreed on keeping it between them. They weren't ready to share what was between them out into the world. They loved being in their own little world that no one knew about, just them two. It was special. They loved it.

_**Me:** Are you free tonight? I'm throwing a party, my parents are out of town. You can totally invite Becca too._

**_Not My Secret Boyfriend:_ ** _parents are out of town you say? (;_

Grizz chuckled to himself, of course that's the part Sam responds to first. In his defense though, Grizz would've thought the same thing.

 ** _Not My Secret Boyfriend:_   ** _ill be there though <3 and ill see if becca will be free. see u later?_

Grizz mentally patted himself on the back, he was so ready for tonight now. He quickly texted Sam the time and just soaked up his happiness. It has been rough for him and Sam to really hang out as of late. Not only because no one knows that they have been _hanging out_ but just out of how busy football has made Grizz.

The door opened loudly behind Grizz, startling him. 

 _SHIT I forgot-_ Grizz began to think before Luke interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude what the hell's taking so long I thought you were grabbing the coolers? Also you know what happens when Jason and Clark get too bored...they start-"

"Breaking shit unintentionally, yeah I know, sorry my mom texted me and I was just letting her know all was good. I'll grab the coolers now." Grizz said and headed off to his car, heart pounding.

Luke watched his friend jog off to the car, wondering what has his best friend so jumpy as of late... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it and think I should continue! I'm going to try to update within the next few days for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking around at a huge party with lots of people shouldn't come with too many complications, no one will even notice two people missing from the party...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2! Just here to say real quick that there's some slight quotes taken right out of the show towards the end of the chapter in which there's a flashback scene. There's some direct dialogue used from the show (you'll know when you see it) and wanted to use this as a quick disclaimer that i'm not trying to claim those quotes as my own! I just wanted to use it since it was one of the best line(s) and wanted those to stay <3 Also, flashback will be in all italics, again you'll know when you see it (;

Sam closed his messages and looked up at his ceiling, how did this even happen? A month deep into dating Grizz and he still finds himself wondering how it even came about. Grizz was someone he couldn't even dream of having, of knowing even. He surpassed any perfection Sam has dreamed of in the past and what's best was he was  _real._

Now he was going to Grizz's party and couldn't wait to be alone with him. Sure, yeah, they've talked, they text any time they can. But to finally be alone together after days of not even being able to see each other outside of passing glances in class was a blessing. 

Sam interrupted his own thoughts and grabbed his phone again, texting Becca and asking if she would be done with her and Kelly's project later to be able to go to the Party. 

 _ **baby mama**_ :  _kelly was just asking me about that!_

 _**baby** _**_mama:_** _she was planning on going too and offered a ride, we should be done by the party time, we'll pick you up at 9?_

 **_me:_ ** _sounds good to me (:_

Sam laid back down and smiled, life was going well. He didn't understand what he did to deserve this, he wasn't self-pitying necessarily, but it all felt too good to be going on this long. Like something was about to happen to destroy everything that's been building up.

He shook those thoughts away as fast as they came, the law of attraction and all. Grizz will reference it whenever Sam gets worried and he'll believe it because he believes Grizz. Grizz was wise and always seemed beyond his years. Sam considered himself pretty damn smart too, but Grizz always had something new to tell Sam. Always taught him something new, whether he realized he was doing so or not; and Sam loved it. 

Sam saw his door open and leaned up into a sitting position on his bed. _Great_...he thought... _C_ _ampbell._  

Campbell and him never got along. Sam stopped caring about that a long time ago, though. As a kid it used to bother him that Campbell didn't like him, that they couldn't be the perfect brothers that could go to each other for advice or protect each other from bullies at school. After Sam found him with Oliver (his childhood pet bird), and later finding parts of Campbell's medical files, he stopped caring for his brother all together and now  _he_ was the one needing protection. Not from school bullies, but from Campbell.

"What do  _you_ want?" Sam asked hoping Campbell would just say what he wanted to say and go before he ruined Sam's good mood.

"Can't I just say 'hey' to my bro?" Campbell smiled, whenever he did it was never normal though. There was always something off that left you uneasy.

Sam just stared at him even more peeved. Campbell always had an underlying motive why would he stop that now? He should at least be upfront with it.

"I guess not," Campbell already started to turn out of the room before looking over his shoulder, "have good night, Sam." he delivered with what could only be described as a mix between a sneer and a grin. 

Sam got up and closed his door that Campbell left open, huffing in annoyance as he did so and returning to his spot on the bed. The smallest encounter with his own brother, like now, always left him with an impending sense of doom. Was that Campbell's way of a warning? If so, a warning for what? A buzzing in his pocket distracted him away from those thoughts as he grabbed his phone, it was a text from Grizz. He opened it to find a picture of Grizz, a closeup selfie of his face, lips pouting. It made Sam giggle, he looked like a puppy. 

_**grizzly bear:** T-2 hours 'til I can finally see you <3_

**_me:_ ** _dork <3 _

Sam was smiling again; Campbell and whatever his dumb ass is thinking of doing, can wait. He had a party to go to and a cute boy to kiss.

 

   ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party had only started 46 minutes ago (exactly, Grizz was keeping track) and he just wishes Sam could be there already. Don't get him wrong though, he could party, and he usually had lots of fun doing so. He was just very impatient to be alone with Sam again. He also didn't want to be shitfaced by the time his boyfriend got there.

"Come on man what're you doing? This is your party let's do some shots!" Jason came over to Grizz who was on his couch, eyes glued to where everyone was entering (waiting for Sam no doubt).

Grizz rolled his eyes, "That's precisely why I _shouldn't_ be doing shots, I am the host after all. The host should never be wasted at his own party." He smoothly lied. He wouldn't be opposed to some shots or even beer pong, but waiting for Sam was a priority right now. 

"Well, man, come find me when you're ready to get fucked up!" Jason left after that, shouting something unintelligible that cued the rest of the full house to scream in agreeance. Right as Grizz turned his attention back to where the front door was, he saw him.

Sam entered with Becca, Kelly, and Harry in tow, which would've shocked him more (he knew Harry??) but he was elated that he finally came. Sam found his eyes almost immediately and his heart began beating faster. He saw Sam sign something to Becca and she signed back, Grizz couldn't make out what it was. He was learning bit by bit with the help of Sam and a few books he'd gotten from the library. ASL books, not BSL like he'd mistakenly thought was the same thing, at least it had made Sam laugh. 

Sam started walking over and Grizz put on his act of host for the night.

"Hey Sam! I'm glad you could make it," Grizz said, "Can I get you a drink?" Grizz signed the words he knew.

Sam smiled, "Yeah I'd like that a lot. Thank you for inviting me...and Becca too, she told me she'd find you later to thank you for the invite." Sam signed and spoke at the same time. They both smiled and looked down, feeling giddy in the slightest.

They both began to walk towards the back patio, filling one cup up from the keg back there for Sam and refilling Grizz's cup, which he barely drank out of to begin with but his beer was damn near warm at that point. Sam thanked Grizz and pulled out his phone to send a quick text while Grizz was busy filling up some girl's cup. Sam saw her stumble over and could only guess she was flirting with Grizz by the way she kept biting her lip while listening to the boy in front of her. Gwen was her name? Sam wasn't the jealous type at all, if anything he thought it was funny. And Grizz being Grizz was polite enough to talk to her and listen to her drunkenly ramble on. 

Grizz had put an arm around her to keep her from falling and began walking her to a seat somewhere, he looked at Sam and nodded, an unspoken message of _I'll find you after I deal with this._

Sam smiled at him and held up his phone, letting Grizz know to check it when he had the chance. With that he quickly drank his beer, refilling it only half way, and began walking towards the bathroom which was where he had texted Grizz to meet him.

 

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Not My Secret Boyfriend:** meet me in the bathroom upstairs_

**_Not My Secret Boyfriend:_ ** _text me when you're there_

Grizz read the texts after setting Gwen down on one of the couches on the patio after which Gwen nearly immediately passed out. She was sweet, and ever since she broke up with Clark, tried to hit on Grizz constantly. It was especially worse when she was drunk. Grizz felt a little bad though, even if he was into girls, he was sure he wouldn't reciprocate. The bro code and all, she was with Clark and usually friend's exes are off limits. Even more so when that friend was still into said ex.

Grizz went on his way to find Erika, Gwen's best friend, before heading to the bathroom. From past parties he knew Erika wasn't a heavy drinker and was probably the DD for Gwen and whoever else was with them. He spotted her talking to Jason and walked up.

"Hey Erika," Grizz started, not missing the way Jason looked being interrupted. Presumably flirting with her. "Gwen sort of passed out hard, she's on the couch outside and thought someone should know since she's pretty drunk. I can always bring her to the guest room upstairs?" Grizz was always worried for others at parties in situations like this. He wanted to make sure someone, someone Gwen could trust, knew where she was. She was passed out and drunk, and lesser people would take advantage of that, which worried Grizz.

"Thank you, Grizz, sorry if she did anything weird, you know how she can be," Erika said, "Jason and I will go outside and sit by her and make sure she's okay, thank you again." Erika grabbed Jason's hand before walking past Grizz to her friend.

Grizz now had nothing in the way of him seeing his boyfriend and tried not to run to the bathroom. He walked past all the kids in attendance at his house. Muttering "excuse mes" here and there until he reached the stairs and made the climb. Reaching the top quick and looking around inconspicuously (or he hoped anyways) and texting Sam he was outside the door, he heard the lock click and he took the knob and swiftly jumped inside. 

As soon as he was in, Sam backed him up against the door, closing it in the same move. Their lips were immediately touching, Sam's hands came up to cup Grizz's face while Grizz had a firm grip on the other boy's waist. They took it slow while kissing this time, it had only been a week or so but even that was too long.

"Hi," Grizz said after they took a pause, foreheads touching.

"Hi to you too," Sam said and laughed, caressing his cheek before moving in again, kissing him harder with intent.

Then Grizz began to back Sam up against the counter, their bodies were flush against each other while their tongues slid against each other. They knew this was far from meticulous but at the same time they didn't care. Grizz soon used his strength to lift Sam onto the counter, stepping between his open legs which Sam used to curl Grizz in more. Sam was sighing heavily  and ran his hands under Grizz's shirt to touch his body. He was toned but never too sharp, Sam thought he had the best body and wouldn't mind reminding him of that forever. 

Grizz bit on Sam's lip ever so slightly, knowing he liked that. It made Sam run his nails down where he had his hands on Grizz's body. It drove Grizz wild and he nipped Sam's jaw before trailing to his neck, leaving light kisses and tonguing a trail all the way down. He was careful not to leave any marks. The first time they did this Grizz had "accidentally" given Sam a sizable hickey right below his jaw. It was so hard to sneak into his mother's bathroom every day to sneakily use some of her foundation before school. Thankfully Sam's mother left pretty early each day so he was never caught.

" _Gareth_..." Sam moaned, he only ever called Grizz by his real name when they were like this. He said it once as a joke but by the look on Grizz's face, he had  _really_ liked it. Sam moved his hand up to Grizz's throat to feel the vibrations of his growl that he made. Sam thought it was incredibly sexy when Grizz growled.

Grizz pulled away to look at Sam's face. He was so beautiful he wondered how someone could be so beautiful inside and out. At this point in time, nothing could bring him down from what he was feeling. He pulled Sam's face back in towards his and let their mouths fit against each other's. It reminded Grizz of when they first kissed. 

 _Sam sat on Grizz's bed next to him, there was a comfortable silence. They had just spent the day at the library studying. Well, kind of; Grizz had asked Sam two weeks prior to help teach him sign language. They had been at that library, or on select days: Grizz's house, every day for that week and a half. After school for a little and even longer on the weekends. Grizz was a fast learner and was always eager. Sam didn't mind teaching him, in fact he started enjoying it more and more each day. It became more than helpful tutoring, and became more than_ just tutoring. _Pretty soon they their sessions stopped earlier and earlier to just talk about how they were and watch the occasional movie._ _They both were falling fast before they could realize it and that evening was what started it all._

_"Could you just teach me one more phrase in sign language?" Grizz had asked, eyes falling away from Sam's face. He kept his hands in his lap, fingers fiddling with themselves._

_Sam just nodded, a cue for him to go on. He was leaning ever so slightly closer, eyes kind soft on the boy in front of him._

_"How do you say kiss me?" Grizz barely spoke, almost afraid of the words but determined to say them out loud nonetheless._

_Sam smiled, he'd never felt so full of adoration and didn't hesitate to take Grizz's face in his hand and kiss him, holding him there. That kiss soon became an embrace, which became their intertwined bodies._

_After that-_

Grizz's memories fell away at the sound of the bathroom door swinging open, the  _unlocked_ bathroom door. The boys barely had any time to break away when they saw Elle Tomkins standing in the door frame. Sharing the same shocked look on her face, nearly dropping her drink.

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry, I should've knocked..." She kept staring trying to piece together what she saw. I mean everyone knew Sam was gay. He was out and he wasn't ashamed, but Grizz? That was what was shocking. 

"Elle wait-" Grizz started but Elle already left, mumbling an apology with a red face. Grizz ran after her, and caught her in the hallway already near the stairs. Placing a hand on her shoulder, which made her shrink slightly, "Elle please, please can we talk about what you just saw?" Grizz held her in a holding stare. Tears threatening to well.

Elle sighed and placed a hand on Grizz's, "We have nothing to talk about, I didn't see anything." She looked at him hoping that they now had an understanding.

"Nothing?" Grizz asked feeling out of breath for some reason.

"Nothing. We're okay." She nodded as she spoke and gave a small barely-there smile before going down the stairs. Leaving Grizz baffled and grateful. 

Back in the bathroom, Sam found himself unable to move. He was out of course, and he and Grizz had talked about going public before. They'd have to sometime, and Grizz seemed okay with the idea of it too. He wasn't afraid of coming out, or so Sam believed, anyways. He was worried though, that this would scare him. Someone found out and it wasn't on their terms. It was an accident and what if Elle told people? She was hard to figure out and couldn't make out which way this could go.

"Oh, hey brother." Came a new voice from the doorway. Sam looked. It was Campbell. "What's a party without me crashing it, huh?" He laughed and came closer, now inside the bathroom, "Is everything okay? You're looking a little green...hmm, anyways gotta go. Get home safe now, make sure you won't be out walking this late at night. Perfect season for _grizz_ ly bears and all..." Campbell winked before sauntering off. 

So that's what it was. Sam's feeling something was going to happen. Campbell acting weird earlier. The other shoe finally dropped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love from the last chapter means a lot to me, thank you all so much, again! I hope chapter two was enjoyable, i'm really loving writing them. Please feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it! And hopefully I should have another update within the week <3
> 
> Also people are already starting to find out?? What exactly is Campbell up to?? Intriguing stuff y'all (;
> 
> tumblr: thatyeehawblog


End file.
